Sleeping Over
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Donatello wakes up and can't get back to sleep...


_WOAH I decided to write another one of these!! WOOH haha...well I wrote another one after The Nightmare but the ending on it made me sad, then somebody asked me why I ended it like that, and i realized that i didn't WANT it to end like that, so I took it down to CHANGE!! But I don't think i will post it again...maybe I will ahha I dunno depends if people want to read it or not o.o_

_ANYWAY this kind of came to me when I re-read the nightmare, and more so I was trying to get a feel of Donatello's character, out of all of them he is the hardest for me to write or even THINK of writing lol, so I wanted some practice just in case I felt like doing a chapter story on TMNT haha, anyway I hope you like it :)_

_It's done in Donatello's point of veiw  
_

_-_

_-_

**Sleeping Over**

_-_

_-  
_

I woke up this morning with a jolt, stupid falling dreams always make me jump, I like to think it's because it's my subconscious returning to my body with a SPLAT, I chuckled evilly in my bed at the thought of my subconscious splattering...I must be really tired this morning, if any of my brothers walked in right now and heard me laughing to myself they would either think me deathly sick or insane. But who cares, I can laugh weirdly at things that pop into my head, I'm 14 but these things happen constantly

Mornings like this were always great, I could act slightly insane for a little while before I go out and start my day being...well being me - and no matter what anybody says it's pretty tough being me, but I guess anybody would think that about themselves- then at the end of the day I would crawl back into my bed, dream weirdly then wake up with another jolt, and so the cycle begins again

A thump in the next room alerts me of somebodies subconscious returning to them more dramatically, probably Raph flipping out of his hammock again, I don't know why he is determined on using it as a bed - He had a hammock before but the fabric wore out so he had to use a bed again, but I think he forgot how to sleep in one- he has only had it for three nights and hasn't been able to stay in it for more then 3 hours before it flips him out on to the floor. But he insists that he can sleep on it, no doubt it is more comfortable then a bed with it molding with his body shape and shell.

Suddenly my mattress seems so much more uncomfortable when I imagine the hammock, I can't sleep on my back because it's just too IMPOSSIBLE, on my side is pretty bad as well, that just leaves me sleeping on my stomach. It's my favored sleeping position but it's so much harder to roll out of bed in the morning, especially when I have one of my late nights, like last night.

What had we been doing yesterday? Jeeze I don't even remember at the moment, I am really trying to concentrate on getting back to sleep but my mind just escapes and gets me thinking again- Damn stupid brain, I want sleep not THINKING. That feeling in my gut decides to pop up, always happens when I am forgetting something, and always pisses me off when I can't remember what I have forgotten. Now I have to find out what I have forgotten because I wont let myself sleep now!

I curse my mind

I looked around the darkness of my room then suddenly realize that it was only two in the morning. I repress the urge to throw my clock at the nearest wall or try to attack my subconscious for waking me up - yes I KNOW it's impossible to attack my subconscious but leave me alone, it's two in the morning and I am in my own little world, I can do what I want -

So now its two in the morning, I am forgetting something but I don't know I have forgotten and that damn thumping in the next room isn't helping any

Groaning I flipped over on my mattress and faced the wall trying to put myself back to dream land, hopefully the next time I wake up with a jump my subconscious will be punished enough for waking me up this early

I cackle again, stupid thing wont know whats gonna hit it....exactly what time did I go to bed last night? WHY all of a sudden do I find splattering things so amusing?

SHUT UP, I am trying to SLEEP, stupid brain it's good for you!! I can just imagine little people inside my head holding up spears and words shouting in rebellion

Okay, that's it, going to stop thinking...NOW!

.

.

.

HA YES- Oh damn

I sigh, maybe I can get some sleeping pills...or maybe I can walk into Mikey's room and take a trip on something, that should knock me out for a while, or I could slam Leo's door open and have my lights punched out - or depending if his Katana are close by have my head chopped off - I glare at my wall when a particularly loud thump erupts from the room next to mine

Lucky I am a patient turtle, no thumps on a wall will get me out of my warm bed- AT TWO IN THE MORNING!! - I closed my eyes and started counting sheep.....Okay that was a ram not a sheep......that was a chicken......and a cow jumped over the moon....which is virtually impossible considering cows cannot fly, and the moon is too far away for anybody to SEE something jumping over the moon, unless it was absolutely huge- "DAMN" I snapped at myself, I knew I was the brainy turtle but dammit that didn't mean I had to think all the time! and about a cow jumping over a moon? Maybe I am going insane

THUMP

"That's it" I growl to myself as I fling the covers off and jump off my mattress, nobody should be trying to keep me up, I have patience but not at two in the morning, I could resemble an pissed off Raphael at two in the morning. I flung open my door angrily but quietly, no matter how angry I was at the object in my way I didn't want to break it or wake anybody up

The only thing I wanted to break was the second door in my path

Raphael's door

I resisted kicking down the bloody thing and instead opted to open it by the handle "Raph!" I hissed "Are you _trying_ to wake up the hole lair?" I was sure my mouth dropped open when I saw what he was doing

He was PUNCHING my wall!! - Well technically his wall but it was on the side that was next to my room -

My hotheaded brother ignored me and threw another punch at the concrete wall, I swore I heard a bone crunch. Quickly acting on my medical instincts I jumped at him and knocked him over, okay maybe my brotherly instincts interfered a little on my medical instincts, I don't think a doctor would jump on one of his patients. I heard my older brother yelp in surprise as we tumbled to the ground

He almost socked me in the jaw when he found it was me, the only thing that probably held him back was the fact that he was really curious to why I was jumping on him, as if breaking almost all of his fingers wasn't a good enough reason! before I knew what I was saying "You were punching a wall!!" ah voicing out the obvious, brilliant Donatello, just brilliant, because Raphael didn't know that!!

Said turtle gave me a 'duh' look and pushed me off of him "No shit Sherlock, what other amazing facts to you have for me?" he snapped sarcastically getting up off the floor

"It's two in the morning!!" I said before I could stop myself, auuuugh two in the morning, why did I have to remind myself

Raph looked at me like I had sprouted another head, obviously thinking I sound stupider then I should "Go to bed Don" a simple order that I wouldn't follow, come on he didn't think he would get out that easily did he?

"No" I answered simply, folding my arms across my chest, I could be stubborn if I wanted too

He growled looking over the injury on his hands "Yes, now scat before I throw you out"

I shook my head "No, why were you punching the wall?" I was relieved when it looked like his hands didn't sustain bad damage, other then a few cuts over his knuckles anyway

"Your the genius, figure it out" he mumbled turning away from me and attempting to get back into his hammock, he wasn't very successful though, it wasn't long until he back in the floor

"Your angry" I stated

He glared at me "Ding ding ding, CORRECT, we have a winner everybody! now collect your prize on your way out the door" ah more sarcasm, he wasn't going to talk, there was really no use in my prying if he wasn't going to tell me anything. I knew him well enough to know he was a closed book on the subject, but I couldn't just leave

I thought about my predicament, maybe I didn't have to leave "Can I stay here?" I couldn't sleep anyway, so why not?

Looking up at me shocked until he quickly frowned at me "Why w-"

I cut him off before he could ask me 20 questions "I can't sleep..."

He looked me up and down suspiciously "...I ain't telling you why I am angry" he said firmly, well duh Raph, your stubbornness outweighs mine any day

Flashing a smile I shrugged "You don't need to, I just want to stay" and really the more I thought about the statement the more I found it was true, I really did want to stay even if he didn't want to tell me what was wrong. It kind of reminded me when we used to all share a bed, Mikey would be nestled in between Leo and Raph while I would always be curled up next to my second oldest brother. Makes me a little sad that me and Raph don't hang out like we used too

"Okay" he said quietly, my big tough brother was really a pushover sometimes

My smile turned into a grin as he hopped onto his hammock again, making room for me, I was very doubtful that we would be able to stay up on it for long but I managed to squeeze in and stay beside him and SHELL no wonder why he liked his hammock! The damn thing was comfier then my bed! Maybe I would sleep over a little more often, or craft a hammock of my own

The slow rocking started of the hammock started to lull me to sleep

I yawned...so sleepy....mind shutting down....

.

.

Then Raphael started to snore

-

-

* * *

**Constructive critisism is much appreciated because I don't want him to be OOC, i hate that as much as the next person, so please tell me what you think**

**R&R**


End file.
